Analyse d'un Glaçon
by Hlo
Summary: OS, tout est dans le titre. BON ANNIVERSAIRE CATIRELLA.


**Disclaimer : les personnages de Gundam appartiennent à leur auteur, ainsi qu'à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et associés.**

**Genre : A vous de voir.**

**Note : BON ANNIVERSAIRE _CATIRELLA _!**  
Et oui… C'est ton annif et voilà ton cadeau. Pour ce qui est de ton âge, t'inquiète je ne le dis à personne.

**Remarque :**  
ATTENTION, tout se passe par écrit, c'est très important pour la bonne compréhension de ce qui suit.

**Merci pour les reviews sur tous mes écrits**  
(merci particulier à _Wilam_ à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre par mail, pour sa review sur _Dis_…)

**Bonne lecture.**

**Glaçon** /glasc/ _n. m._ (1160 ; de _glace_) **1°** Morceau de glace. _La rivière charrie des glaçons. Froid comme un glaçon_. – Petit cube de glace artificielle. _Mettre un glaçon dans son verre._ **2°** _Fig_. et _fam_. Personne froide, surtout en amour. _C'est un vrai glaçon._

(d'après le _Petit Robert_, éd. Robert, Paris, 1977, p. 868, col. 2)

Même le dictionnaire est d'accord avec moi.

D'après celui-ci, je suis une rivière qui tente de transporter un iceberg jusque dans son verre ou son lit, au choix.

Personnellement, je verrais mieux le second cas si on me laissait la préférence.

Seulement, la dernière partie de la définition à l'art de me sacquer toutes mes espérances…

Et ça depuis le XIIè siècle.

Oui, Monsieur !

Déjà en 1160, ils avaient compris qu'il ne sert à rien de courir derrière ce genre d'individu asocial, si ce n'est avec le désir de se retrouver avec un flingue entre les yeux à la place d'un canon autre part.

Les pistolets, fusils, mitraillettes et autres joujoux à balles n'existaient pas à l'époque, je suis au courant.

Enfin, les joujoux à balles se rencontraient mais ce n'était pas les mêmes.

J'ai une excuse à ma connerie.

Je déprime…

Beaucoup.

Je n'ai même pas réussi à le cacher à Quatre.

Alors en bon pote, il m'a donné son truc pour les soirs de manque : écrire.

Il paraît que ça permet d'y voir plus clair.

Il a toujours été un peu bizarre Quatre.

Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, alors haut les cœurs et branle-bas de combat !

Hé… pas dans le sens propre, hein ?

Je suis en manque, oui, mais pas au point de me branler autre chose que les neurones en écrivant.

Ça ne m'amuse pas d'avoir un carnet rose, ou autre journal intime, d'abord j'ai passé l'âge, ensuite je suis un mec, sans d'ordre d'importance entre les deux idées.

Là, c'est juste que je ne sais plus quoi faire pour me sortir l'autre de la tête, donc cas désespéré, méthode désespérée, et advienne que pourra.

…

Si Wufei m'entendait, il serait scié.

Lui qui est persuadé que je n'ai pas d'éducation…

D'ailleurs je m'épate moi-même, je ne croyais pas sortir un jour des préceptes, même ceux que tout le monde connaît.

Je ne joue pas avec les mots, moi, je préfère l'action.

Sauf que dans ce cas-ci, ça n'a pas fonctionné, j'ai encore des bleus, coupures, marques en tout genre.

Pas envie de trop risquer ma vie à le pousser à bout, ce n'est pas comme ça que j'arriverai à l'attirer dans mon lit.

De toute façon, ça me semble compromis.

Alors, après une profonde réflexion, j'ai décidé de prendre les devants : si je ne veux pas finir en carpette, j'ai besoin de le connaître.

J'ai donc un tout nouveau sujet d'étude et je compte bien utiliser ce carnet jusqu'à avoir étayé ou infirmé mes hypothèses.

Voici le titre :

**ANALYSE D'UN GLACON**

**Par Duo Maxwell**

**Informations pratiques :**

C'est mon bouquin alors PAS TOUCHE !

Celui qui est en train de lire ceci est **mort**.

- WUFEI: Je t'assure que j'utilise ton propre sabre pour te découper en rondelles. Et ouais, je sais que c'est pas un sabre mais un machin chinois mais là maintenant j'en ai rien à foutre, **ferme ce livre tout de suite où je te fais bouffer ta natte **!

- TROWA: Si dans 5 secondes tu n'as pas reposé la première de couverture à sa place, fais gaffe à une possible activité en dessous de ton lit, **je t'assure que tu ne dormiras plus jamais en paix **!

- QUATRE: **C'est pas tes oignons**, mais tu ne sais pas résister à la curiosité, alors je te pardonne de lire par-dessus mon épaule.

_« Merci Duo, je n'en profiterai pas. »_  
« A d'autres… Par contre, tu n'est pas autorisé à noter tes commentaires dans ces pages. »  
_« Tu sais bien que tu ne peux rien me refuser voyons. »_  
« Si, si, là c'est sérieux, c'est mon analyse, ma réflexion, mes écrits, respecte un petit peu s'il te plait. »  
_« Même si je prends en charge tes travaux domestiques pour les deux mois à venir ? »_  
« Heu… oui. »  
_« Même si je t'accompagne la prochaine fois que tu me proposes une sortie en boîte dans l'optique de faire mousser ton « glaçon » ? »_  
« Hum… attends, je réfléchis… Oui. »  
_« Même si je t'assiste dans tes investigations et dans ta réflexion ? En d'autre terme que je te porte assistance pour l'amener là où tu veux qu'il soit : dans ton lit ? »_  
« Evidemment, si tu me prends par les sentiments… »  
_« Merci de m'avoir demandé de t'aider Duo, j'accepte de tout mon cœur. »_  
« … »

Donc, je reprends.

Dans cet ouvrage, je me fais un devoir de rapporter de manière précise toutes les données que nous avons sur notre Glaçon. Et ce, de façon objective et quantitative. Bref, je vais me triturer les méninges pour arriver à décortiquer la bête.

Je serai aidé dans ma tâche par Quatre Raberba Winner qui me soutiendra dans toutes mes démarches et m'apportera assistance quand cela s'avéra nécessaire. Je suis bien tombé, c'est le plus doué en psychologie. Sauf quant il s'agit de Trowa évidemment, là il …

_« Reste concentré sur ta matière Duo, c'est ainsi que travaillent tous les scientifiques. »_  
« Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas qu'on en apprenne trop sur toi. »  
_« Je ne voudrais pas faire de l'ombre à ton sujet de recherche voyons. »_

Quatre qui, en son état d'assistant, n'aura nullement la charge de scribe et n'annotera en aucun cas ses découvertes dans ce cahier.

**Définition du terme « glaçon »**

Allez voir à la page précédente.

Comment ça « c'est trop fatiguant » ?

Z'êtes qu'une bande de moules.

_« Duo ! On n'insulte pas ses lecteurs, surtout dans un ouvrage sérieux. »_  
« Quatre, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas écrire dans mon journal d'analyse ! »

**Composition du glaçon**

Le glaçon est composé d'eau gelée à 0°C. La glace enfermant des bulles d'air, le glaçon flotte à la surface de l'eau avant de fondre sous sa chaleur légèrement supérieure.

Ce qui voudrait dire que j'ai des chances ! Il devrait finir par fondre sous notre chaleur au lieu de rester flotter dans son monde de supériorité. Yes !

_« Je croyais que tu avais décidé de rester professionnel et objectif ? »_  
« Ho, ça va hein ! Pour une fois que je trouve matière à m'extasier, il faut que tu me casses. Et ça se dit mon meilleur ami »  
_« Justement, je ne voudrait pas que ce journal entraîne une pénétration plus approfondie de notre relation et… »_  
« Si un grand châtain entendait tes paroles ambiguës je suis sûr qu'il serait ravi, héhé »  
_« Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi j'ai accepté de t'aider ? »_  
« Parce que tu m'as fait chié. Laisse-moi continuer »

L'iceberg a une composition légèrement différente puisqu'il est composé d'eau salée gelée. Celle-ci n'atteint pas le niveau de glace à la même température, mais gèle à…

« Quatre ? Tu te rappelles à quelle température, en degrés centigrades, l'eau de mer se met à geler ? »  
_« Pour l'instant je lis, regarde sur internet »_  
« Allez, boude pas, tu avais dit que tu travaillerais avec moi »  
_« … »_

Bon, puisque l'assistant autoproclamé décide d'entraver nos recherches, nous retiendrons juste que l'iceberg gèle plus difficilement.

Celui-ci n'a pas l'air apparenté à notre domaine d'étude. Il n'empêche qu'il faudrait approfondir notre sujet pour vérifier la donnée de la salinité de la matière. Bien qu'en tant que promoteur du présent ouvrage, j'accepte de me faire violence pour examiner cette théorie. Le goût de sa peau devrait être suffisant. Reste à savoir comment l'approcher. Nous travaillerons ce point particulier dans un autre chapitre.

**Descriptif de notre Glaçon de référence :**

- Nom, prénom : Yuy Heero (même si ce n'est pas son vrai patronyme)

- Nom de code : 01

- Surnoms : Glaçon (logique), Iceberg (presque un synonyme du précédent mais en pire), Soldat Parfait (faut dire qu'il est doué pour dégommer ce qui passe à sa portée), Heechan (de moi quand je veux l'emmerder, mais il y a un fond de vérité quand même), Connard Hautain (toujours moi lorsqu'il m'envoie chier), et enfin le Heeeeeeeroooooo de Réléna (je ne suis pas très sûr de l'orthographe, combien de « e » et de « o », mystère).

- Age : Je dirais plus ou moins 20 ans, comme moi. Aucune certitude puisque, à part Quatre et Wufei, nous ne connaissons pas notre date de naissance. Nous allons prendre le cas probable que nous avons le même âge.

- Description physique :

Il a bien grandi depuis que je l'ai connu au début de la guerre, donc puisqu'il a quelques centimètres de plus que moi, mais qu'il est plus petit que Trowa, je dirais, hum, 1m 86.

Le tout en muscle mais sans gonflette. Il n'en a pas besoin, le sport c'est naturel chez lui, surtout lorsque c'est dans le but d'éclater quelqu'un qui s'est approché trop près, qui l'a collé quoi (j'en sais quelque chose, j'ai déjà servi de punching-ball. Heureusement, extrêmement rarement, j'esquive plutôt bien malgré le fait que je n'ai pas l'agilité de Tro').

Les cheveux chocolats (ouais, je sais, c'est ma gourmandise qui ressort), coupés courts (il n'a plus sa tignasse informe. Vive Une qui l'a obligé à aller chez le coupe-tifs pour le rendre réglementaire).

Les yeux… hum… excitants. La glace brûle lorsqu'on la touche. Je n'ai pas encore eu droit à sa peau mais son regard me fait fondre et m'ébouillante. Ils sont d'une couleur presque indéfinissable. Une sorte de bleu nuit quand il est en colère. Bleu lagune lorsqu'il croit que personne ne le remarque. Bleu pervenche de temps en temps, mais je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie, ça ne doit pas être fameux puisque je suis le seul à y avoir droit. Bleu glace le plus souvent, une telle indifférence, ça fait froid dans le dos en tout cas. Ses yeux sont bleus quoi, avec des nuances en fonction des cas. C'est beau.

_« Je n'avais pas réalisé que ses yeux étaient aussi complexes »_  
« T'as arrêté de râler pour me sortir un truc pareil ? C'est parce que tu ne l'as jamais observé. Maintenant arrête de m'interrompre et fous le camp Quat' ! »

Où en étais-je ? Ha oui !

Si ce qui précède est proche de la perfection, que dire de ses fesses ? Galbées comme il faut, musclées avec parcimonie mais finition, moulées dans son uniforme ou dans son spandex (si, si, il le porte encore lorsqu'il est en mission!) avec soin . En un mot, elles sont GASP.

_« Tu fantasmes sur ses fesses ? Tststss, tu n'as pas de goût mon pauvre… Tu devrais faire attention à celles de Trowa. Ça c'est un cul qui vaut la peine de s'y attarder ! »_  
« Fais gaffe Quat', les paroles s'envolent et les écrits restent, c'est Wufei qui me l'a sorti du temps où il essayait de me faire lire, et pour une fois je suis d'accord avec lui. Imagine que Tro' tombe là-dessus… »  
_« Tu n'oserais pas. »_  
« Un peu mon neveu. Continue à me faire chier et tu vas voir. »  
_« … »_

- Qualité(s) : méga intelligent pour tout ce qui a attrait à la guerre, bandant en toutes circonstances…

_« Ce n'est pas une qualité ! »_  
« Evidemment que c'est une qualité ! Tu ne me vois quand même pas me branler en imaginant Réléna à poil ? »  
_« Non, mais… »_  
« Pour moi c'est une qualité et c'est moi qui écris donc j'ai tous les droits ! »

Je disais donc : bandant en toutes circonstances et, heu…, je crois que c'est tout.

_« Ca valait bien la peine. »_  
« Trowaaaaaa, youhou… Où es-tu beau brun ? »  
_« Ok, ok, je n'écris plus rien dans ton carnet. »_  
« Bien. »

- Défaut(s) : Froid (d'où l'importance de cette analyse), asocial, égoïste, dédaigneux, insensible, indifférent, indéfinissable, incompréhensible, individualiste, inaccessible, impénétrable (dans tous les sens du terme hélas), informaticien (si c'est un défaut!).

- Ce que le Glaçon aime :

La question se doit d'être posée, mais la réponse est loin d'être évidente.

Au niveau nourriture, il est loin d'être difficile. En fait je me demande s'il prend vraiment conscience de ce qu'il mange. Le Glaçon se sustente, c'est un acte absolument instinctif, mais je crois qu'il n'aime rien en particulaire. D'ailleurs, l'assistant Winner a longtemps tenté de prendre connaissance de ses goûts culinaires et même lui, pourtant fort insistant, n'est pas arrivé à obtenir une réponse franche. La conclusion se fait d'elle-même : il n'aime rien en particulier et mange de tout.

Dans un tout autre domaine, une seule chose est certaine : il adore son ordinateur portable.

Voilà une donnée sûre. Il l'emmène partout avec lui et je ne suis vraiment pas certain que ce soit une habitude de guerre quand on devait changer de planque très rapidement. Il est toujours dessus quand il a un moment de libre (oui, oui, nous parlons bien d'une machine).

_« Il a quand même le droit d'avoir une passion »_  
« Quat', t'es plus mon pote. Ce truc prend tout le temps que nous pourrions passer ensemble. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient d'en faire du papier mâché de ce bidule électronique ! »  
_« Peut-être le fait que Heero ne te le pardonnera jamais ? »_  
« T'en as pas marre d'avoir tout le temps raison ? »  
_« Non, je n'y peux rien c'est un don »_  
« Pas de commentaire. »

- Ce qui énerve le Glaçon :

Là encore, une seule donnée est pratiquement sûr : moi, moi et moi.

J'ai, pour étayer ma théorie, de nombreux exemples :

Il suffit que j'entre dans la pièce qu'il occupe pour me retrouver devant son regard furieux que j'ai fait quelque chose ou non, cela importe peu. A partir de cet instant, ses yeux ne me lâchent plus. Ils me suivent dans le moindre de mes déplacements, c'en est flippant.  
De plus en plus souvent, alors qu'avant j'en profitais pour le faire bisquer, j'en viens à fuir. Je sais, cela ne me ressemble pas, moi qui me définis comme le Shinigami. Il me fout les boules le con !

« _Je ne croyais pas que tu le reconnaîtrais un jour Maxwell, j'ai enfin un ascendant sur toi, tu vas payer pour toutes les humiliations que tu m'as causées._ »  
« Bordel Wu ! Vous vous êtes tous donné le mot ou quoi ? C'est personnel, rien ne vous autorise à écrire dans mon carnet ! »  
« _C'est Wufei, Maxwell ! Tant que tu ne l'auras pas intégré, je me ferai un plaisir de commenter ta réflexion._ »  
« Hors de question ! Bouge ou tu vas le regretter. »  
« _Le jour où tu me feras peur n'est pas encore arrivé Maxwell_ »

Chers lecteurs, je me vois dans l'obligation de stopper momentanément l'écriture de mon ouvrage. Soyez rassurés, c'est juste le temps de me débarrasser d'un chinois plus que coriace, ce qui ne devrait pas me prendre énormément de temps.

Après cet interlude et la correction (endiguée par mon traître d'assistant) de Wufinou, je reprends mon étude des désagréments possibles du Glaçon.

Comme tout maniaque qui se respecte, le Glaçon déteste qu'on touche, même en effleurant, à ce qui lui appartient.

En connaissance de cause, je prends bien soin de m'attaquer à son ordinateur portable. Il est évident que dans le cas d'une recherche poussée, il faut prendre des risques pour étudier ses réactions. Celles-ci ne se font jamais attendre. Le Glaçon est malgré tout extrêmement rapide et ses réflexes n'ont rien à m'envier. Si je désire continuer cette étude, il faut qu'à l'avenir je sois de plus en plus intouchable. Ou sinon, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau.

« _Il est évident que tu prends de sérieux risques Duo. Crois-tu que ce journal soit une obligation ?_ »  
« Je te signale qu'il s'agit de ton idée Quat' »  
« _Je t'avais juste conseillé d'écrire, jamais d'ennuyer Heero_ »  
« _Laisse-le Winner, si Yuy en fait de la pâté pour chien, nous serons débarrassés d'un fléau et je ne m'en plaindrai pas._ »  
« Wuwu, je crois qu'une petite conversation avec Sally s'impose. Je suis certain qu'elle sera enchantée d'apprendre que tu rêves tout haut d'un tombé de soutien-gorge… »  
« _C'est WUFEI. Et laisse Sally là où elle est_. »  
« Le jour où tu apprendras à te taire, tu n'auras plus rien à craindre de moi Wu. »

Notre génie scientifique est de temps à autre malmené par de nombreux intervenants extérieurs qui ne comprennent décidemment pas qu'ils ne sont pas les bienvenus dans notre réflexion. Veuillez nous en excuser.

Je prends tous les risques pour arriver à déterminer ce qui énerve le plus notre Glaçon témoin. J'ai réalisé qu'il est plus facilement agacé lorsque j'utilise Wufei pour amener un peu d'animation dans la villa Winner où nous vivons.

Le must du must est de taquiner Wufei lorsque notre sujet d'étude se trouve dans les parages. A cet instant, je me demande vraiment lequel de nous deux est pris dans son regard de tueur psychopathe. Je n'ai jamais réussi à répondre correctement à cette question, nous sommes, à ces instants, beaucoup trop proches, parfois l'un sur l'autre lorsque Wu est parvenu à mettre la main sur moi, pour ne pas être englober sous ses yeux.

Mais, n'en déplaise à notre chinois, je crois tout de même détenir la palme car ce regard de tueur fou je le sens souvent sur ma nuque quand je parle aux autres. Il m'en veut personnellement pour une raison que j'ignore.

A ces moments-là, je tente de me faire tout petit pour des évidences pratiques : mort je ne serais pas capable de terminer ma présente recherche, il me faut donc rester en vie.

Courageux mais pas téméraire le gars. Je veux parler de moi bien sûr.

Voilà que je parle de moi-même à la troisième personne, comme Jules César ! Houlà… Quatre m'a mentit, il est dangereux d'écrire, on risque d'y laisser ses neurones, surtout sur un sujet pareil.

Il faut dire que le Glaçon ne me laisse pas indifférent, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai pris un soin tout particulier à travailler sur le chapitre suivant.

**La vie sexuelle du Glaçon :**

Pour étudier la vie sexuelle du Glaçon, je suis parti d'un canevas extrêmement simple : un Glaçon n'a aucune vie sexuelle. Il ne me resterait plus qu'à le prouver.

- l'habillement :

Comme souligné plus haut, si l'uniforme lui va bien, le spandex serait à anihiler de sa garde-robe. Il a pourtant des bons côtés, le spandex ne laisse aucune part à l'imagination, j'en conviens. Néanmoins, il ne s'agit pas du must en matière de raffinement…

« _Qu'est-ce que tu connais en raffinement Maxwell ? Les vêtements de prêtres c'est bon pour Halloween._ »  
« Tu t'es déjà regardé avec ta robe sur pantalon ? »  
« _Il s'agit de la tenue traditionnelle de mon clan, Américain inculte !_ »  
« Ouais, bin, c'est pas vraiment mode tout ça… »  
« _Duo, les goûts et les couleurs…_ »  
« Ha non, vous n'allez pas vous y mettre Quatre et ses chemises roses ! Foutez-moi l'camp tous les deux, j'en ai marre ! »

Votre chercheur préféré vient de gagner son combat écrit par abandon de l'antagoniste Chinois et du contradicteur Arabe.

Le seul point positif du spandex est que le Glaçon le porte merveilleusement bien, permettant à tout mateur qui se respecte d'avoir une vue parfaite sur ses formes de spécimen mâle irréprochable. Les fesses moulées de manière exemplaire, ne semblant qu'attendre une main aventurière, invitant au fantasme…Gasp… MERDE !

Veuillez me pardonner pour la tache plus que suspecte sur cette page. Je vous rassure tout de suite, il ne s'agit que de bave et non d'une autre sorte de fluide secrété par le corps humain. Je sais que j'ai la capacité de faire plus d'une chose à la fois mais là, ça me paraît un peu difficile et... C'est quoi ce bruit ?

« _Wufei doit avoir une trop grande imagination, il vient de s'évanouir. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est à la suite de ta description du spandex ou pour le passage suivant_ »  
« Mais quelle petite nature ! Tu le réveilles Quatre ? »

Au-dessus de la spandex zone, semblant illimitée bien que ne comprenant que la taille et les cuisses, se retrouve invariablement un large marcel vert bouteille. La couleur est à chier, le modèle est ridicule, mais il a des avantages certains. En effet, sa coupe laisse à l'air libre des bras et des épaules bien attrayants, tellement attrayants que je donnerais cher pour m'y pelotonner et... Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend encore ?

« _Je crois que Wufei est allergique à l'idée même que tu puisses fantasmer sur Heero._ »  
« QUOI ? Je ne savais pas que ce crétin avait suffisamment de représentations pratiques pour comprendre ce que veut dire le mot « fantasmer » »  
« _DUO !_ »  
« Cool, Quat'. Il est évanoui et pris de convulsions, il ne peut donc pas m'entendre. »

Les avantages du marcel ne s'arrêtent pas à la coupe. Sa largeur bienfaitrice laisse deviner son ventre, son torse, son dos… Chacun a le choix du matage.

Chaque jour que Dieu fait, j'espère que ce marcel, flottant au grés du vent dans sa course devant des ennemis quels qu'ils soient (on a l'embarras du choix), se prenne miraculeusement (pour moi) sur les aspérités d'un mur ou sur un fil barbelé, se déchirant et tombant en lambeau à ses pieds, sans qu'il arrête de courir évidemment.

Vous avez bien la scène ? Une visualisation parfaite ?

Alors maintenant, imaginez les muscles jouant sous sa peau, ses abdos contractés par l'effort, ses épaules roulant sous le mouvement, la peau brillante sous la sueur, une goutte se frayant un passage entre chaque muscle, coulant jusqu'au spandex…

Depuis que je l'ai vu une fois, par le plus grand des hasards, torse nu (et non je ne cherchais pas à mater en douce!), je m'endors avec cette scène, me réveillant avec une tension sexuelle sérieuse, mais bon, le rêve en vaut la chandelle.

Suite à cela, je prends toujours bien garde de me trouver à quelques pas derrière lui lors de nos actions en territoire ennemi.

Si le spandex et le marcel, bien qu'objectivement laids, peuvent trouver grâce à nos yeux d'étudiant es Glaçon, il n'en est rien pour ses baskets. Ce sont de véritables tue l'amour jaunes, tellement vieilles et crasseuses qu'on ne peut que se demander l'état de ses chaussettes.

Pour en savoir un peu plus, il faut demander l'aide de l'assistant Winner. Je vais rapporter fidèlement les paroles de celui-ci dans notre journal de recherche.

Scientifique Eclairé (SE pour faire court) : Assistant, qu'en est-il des chaussettes de sport de notre sujet d'étude ? L'impression d'une infection possible est-elle réaliste ?

Assistant Winner (AW) : Non Duo, Heero est toujours impeccable. Et je n'aime pas que tu utilises ce cahier pour déverser ta rancœur.

SE : Voyons, voyons Assistant Winner, comment pouvez-vous être certain que ses chaussettes n'ont rien d'une arme biologique ?

AW : Peut-être parce que c'est moi qui m'occupe de votre linge à tous les quatre.

SE : Effectivement, cela me semble être une excellente raison.

En conclusion, les baskets ne renferment aucune odeur nauséabonde, elles sont juste hideuses, je suis rassuré.

- les préférences du Glaçon :

Ce chapitre pourrait se résumer en un mot : NEANT. Personne ne l'a jamais vu regarder quoi que ce soit.

Il n'empêche, nous nous devons de travailler sur toutes les pistes possibles. Pour ce faire, je vais vous décrire ses réactions envers les spécimens féminins et masculins de notre entourage.

Premièrement : Glaçon hétéro ?

Cette thèse me semble totalement impensable.

Au vu des démarches de Réléna qui, bien que je ne la supporte pas, est une jolie fille dans son genre, s'il n'avait qu'une seule fibre hétéro, il aurait craqué depuis longtemps. C'est qu'elle n'est pas discrète la miss. Et je m'accroche à tous les membres que je peux chopper, et je remue du popotin dés que j'imagine que tu me regardes, et je m'invite pour mieux te coller, et je te demande de me tuer pour mieux me revenir… Faut dire qu'il en a de l'imagination le truc rose.

Bref, vous l'aurez compris, je porte une aversion toute particulière à la demoiselle qui ose s'approcher de MON sujet d'étude.

Hélas, je n'ai pas d'autre sujet de sexe féminin pour corroborer mon hypothèse. En fait, Sally, Noin, et Catherine, bien que de belles femmes, sont trop âgées pour intéresser quelqu'un de notre âge.

« _Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'elles ont de trop âgé Maxwell ?_ »

Je rectifie : elles sont trop âgées pour intéresser quelqu'un d'autre que Wufinou. Ça va comme ça Wu ?

« _C'est Wufei, Américain dégénéré. Et Sally est parfaite pour quelqu'un comme moi, ton âme de pervers ne peut comprendre la perfection faite femme._ »  
« Tu délires, mais je suis content que ce soit dans mon carnet, maintenant j'ai des preuves de tes malformations cérébrales, héhé. »  
« _QUOI ! Tu vas mourir Maxwell !_ »

_Je crois savoir que Duo a déjà inscrit de nombreux interludes suivant les activités de la demeure. En voilà une nouvelle. Il lui est en effet pour l'instant impossible de continuer ses recherches sur Heero puisque toute son attention doit être concentrée sur Wufei s'il ne veut pas perdre sa natte._

_J'en profite donc pour rédiger ses quelques phrases montrant ainsi mon désaccord quant au sujet d'analyse. Je suis pour la préservation de la vie privée et j'ai pour honneur de ne pas m'occuper des affaires d'autrui quand cela peut leur porter préjudice._

_Heero Yuy est un adolescent comme les autres, juste légèrement plus perturbé au vu de son enfance et de la guerre. Nous avons tous nos coins d'ombre, il ne fait pas exception à la règle. Si ce carnet tombe par inadvertance entre vos mains, n'allez donc pas croire les divagations de Duo, ni sur Heero, ni sur aucun d'entre nous, il s'agit juste pour lui d'extérioriser sa tension nerveuse._

_Bien à vous._

_Quatre Raberba Winner._

QUATRE ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS ENCORE TRAFIQUE DERRIERE MON DOS ?

Putain de bordel de queue, c'est trop demander de ne pas toucher à ces pages ?

Et tu peux avoir peur enfoiré, approche encore et ce n'est pas le canon de mon flingue que tu verras de près mais la balle qui se logera dans ta tête de faux ange blond !

CA VAUT AUSSI POUR TOI WU !

Excusez-moi pour cette colère, tout à fait justifiée en fait, continuons…

Deuxièmement : Glaçon homo ?

Là, ce n'est pas improbable, c'est tout bonnement inimaginable.

C'est une chose de concevoir que le Glaçon était trop absorbé par la guerre pour penser aux filles. C'en est une autre que de se dire qu'il ne regarde pas les filles parce qu'il est intéressé par les hommes. Non, impossible.

D'ailleurs, il a un spécimen magnifique et tout à fait séduit sous la main (moi), et il n'a jamais ne fusse que lever un sourcil d'intérêt.

« _Tu as pourtant une place particulière dans son cœur Duo_ »  
« Quatre, bien essayé, mais ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais te pardonner ! »  
« _Mais… Ok, ok, ôte ton stylet de ma gorge et je pars_ »

Les indésirables étant partis, je peux reprendre, j'espère sans d'autres interruptions.

Voulant vérifier à tout prix la possible homosexualité du Glaçon, il en allait d'une possible activité sexuelle personnelle, je me suis résigné à analyser des films extra X gay, juste avant qu'il ne rentre. Le Glaçon est très facile à piéger lorsqu'il n'est pas en alerte, il est plus que ponctuel.

Je l'ai donc attendu, seul dans le salon devant lequel il devait obligatoirement passer pour se rendre à sa chambre, la lumière éteinte, moi sur le canapé, éclairé par la luminosité changeante du téléviseur, un dvd crachant des images vulgaires mais tellement bienfaitrices pour les hormones.

J'étais à deux doigts d'ouvrir mon pantalon pour plonger la main dans mon caleçon, totalement oublieux de mon attente, lorsqu'il est rentré. Ça s'est passé en un éclair, j'ai eu le temps de tourner la tête vers lui, d'ouvrir la bouche pour le regarder partir. Il a à peine jeté un coup d'œil à l'écran, m'a envoyé un regard dégoûté, puis s'est détourné.

La question est : ses yeux horrifiés étaient-ils pour le film X, ou pire, pour moi ? Le glaçon est-il homophobe ?

« _Non._ »  
« "Non" quoi Trowa ? Et puis que fais-tu ici, je te croyais en mission, loin de moi et de mon carnet, sans possibilité de me faire chier. »  
« _Je suis rentré. J'ai vu Quatre et Wufei fuir. Je suis venu. Je trouve cela amusant._ »  
« Toujours aussi laconique à ce que je vois. Alors, c'était "non" à quoi ? »  
« _Ca t'intéresse Duo ?_ »  
« Le Glaçon est mon sujet d'étude alors, oui, ça m'intéresse. Réponds à ma question ou vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis. »  
« _Heero n'est pas homophobe._ »  
« Et peux-tu prouver tes dires ? »  
« _Il mate._ »  
« Nooooooooooon ? »  
« _Si._ »

Chers lecteurs, nous avons ici présent un spécialiste de la sexualité du Glaçon. Je m'en vais l'interviewer et vous rapporter fidèlement ses paroles.

SE (Scientifique Eclairé pour ceux qui ne suivent pas) : Cher ami, pouvez-nous nous rapporter l'événement dans ses moindres détails ?

Spécialiste du la Sexualité du Glaçon (SSG pour faire court) : Tu te rappelles du nouveau Sweeper de Howard ?

SE : Celui avec le beau petit cul ? Oui, oui, je vois très bien.

SSG : Heero n'a pas arrêté de le suivre du regard.

SE : ça ne signifie rien dire voyons.

SSG : Duo, tu as oublié de donner une particularité au spandex.

SE : Hein ?

SSG : ça ne cache rien. Et même si la « spandex zone », comme tu l'appelles, est importante, je n'ai jamais vu une banane placée à cet endroit. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bruit ?

SE : Wufei lisait au dessus de ton épaule, il vient de s'évanouir.

Il est étonnant de voir dans quel état le simple fait de parler de la vie sexuelle du Glaçon arrive à mettre Wufei KO, à croire qu'il n'est qu'un puceau homophobe qui... NON, TU NE ME PRENDS PAS LE CARNET DES MAINS WU, C'EST LE MIEN !

« _Oui mais là, c'est de moi dont tu parles alors j'ai le droit de dire ce que je pense… Et pourquoi m'écris-tu de ne pas prendre le carnet alors que tu me le cries déjà dessus ? _»  
« Parce que les cris n'ont pas l'air suffisant pour t'arrêter espèce de chinois malpoli ! »

_Je tiens à rectifier le tir avant que ce demeuré natté n'aille plus loin dans ses suppositions. Rien n'est vrai ! C'est d'une injustice criarde que de m'établir ce procès d'intention. Je ne suis pas homophobe, juste respectueux de la vie d'autrui, et je n'ai absolument pas besoin de savoir quelles sont les tendances de mes coéquipiers. Cela est peut-être trop difficile à comprendre pour un Américain provenant d'un peuple sans Histoire et n'ayant pas de traditions ancestrales qui auraient pu lui apporter un degrés infinitésimal de sagesse…_

C'est bon, on a compris le message.

J'ai heureusement eu la présence d'esprit de m'emparer de mon carnet avant qu'il ne touche un mot sur sa condition de « puceau », réduisant à néant toutes les espoirs de Sally quant à sa première fois…

QUATRE ! AU SECOURS ! EMPECHE-LE DE ME TUER SINON JE FAIS LIRE A TROWA LE PASSAGE OU... Merci vieux.

D'après ces nouvelles données, il semblerait que je doive revoir mon jugement sur la sexualité du Glaçon, il a tout l'air d'être homo. Je devrais me réjouir mais c'est loin d'être le cas. Si on se base sur le sweeper X, seul élément témoin de son homosexualité, le Glaçon aime les hommes virils, aux muscles imposants et bruns aux yeux verts.

Bref, ce n'est pas tout à fait mon portrait, on m'appellait « crevette », ce n'est pas pour rien. Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si j'ai grandi trop vite. Et puis, j'ai les cheveux châtains et les yeux, heu… on va dire violets pour faire plus simple.

Mais à part ça, qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ce mec ?

Une chose est sûre, si le Glaçon est bien homo, son air dégoûté et ses regards de psychopathes sont bien pour ma personne. Ce qui veut dire, chers lecteurs, que je vais devoir abandonner l'étude approfondie de notre sujet de recherche. Je me faisais un plaisir de le travailler au corps, mais cela me semble plus que compromis.

En guise de conclusion, nous pouvons retenir que le Glaçon ne peut pas me sacquer, non pas pour mon homosexualité, mais pour ma condition personnelle. Nous voici donc coincés pour mener une recherche plus fouillée, il me faudra demander l'aide de l'Assistant Winner, du Spécialiste de la Sexualité du Glaçon Barton et du Puceau Chang pour…

« _Baka »_

Heu… Tout bien considéré, le Glaçon est loin d'être froid, il est chaud (ma chemise est déjà ouverte, Speedy Glaçon), il brûle littéralement (si on prend la tempérture de ses mains sur mon corps) et m'autorise à approfondir mon étude. Il va bientôt m'être impossible de continuer à écrire, des lèvres me tentent.

Je peux juste vous dévoiler en avant-première que ses lèvres sont très douces sur ma peau et ses mains plus que exploratrices. De plus, au vu des paroles cochonnes susurrées à mon oreille, le Glaçon est un pervers qui se dévoile… AIE !

MAIS C'EST QUE CA A DES DENTS CES PETITES CHOSES !

Chers lecteurs, bonsoir.

Duo Maxwell, 31/10/ 198 ap. Col.

Commencé le 17-10, terminé le 30-10-2006

** Voilà ma grande, j'espère que ce petit cadeau d'anif t'aura plu. Je te fais pleins de bisous sur les deux joues à la française (pour une Belge c'est un comble).**

**A bientôt à tous :)  
**

**HLO  
**


End file.
